Who Am I to Stand in Your Way
by khazrn43
Summary: This takes place around 4x4. Finn and Rachel are Cannon. After leaving Rachel in The early morning hours of that Saturday morning. He is on the plane and writes this song. When he finishes his lyric and he lands in Lima Finn realizes what a mistake he made.He will let her go if that is what she wants but he wants her. Will Rachel move on or will she fight for her man.


**Who Am I to Stand in your way**

**_I do not own Glee or its characters. _**  
**_"Who Am I to Stand in Your Way" written by Chester See Copyright 2014. For the purpose of my story Finn Hudson is the singer/songwriter of this beautiful song. One shot. I heard this song today and it reminds me of who Finn Hudson is regarding Rachel Berry._**

**_I've fixed the errors in this story that have been driving me nutso. I am my own beta. I try hard to fix mistakes before I publish but some get by me. So I am republishing this one shot. I am very proud of it and I hope you all like it as much as I do. Finchel is LOVE_**

_"Who Am I to Stand In Your Way"_

_This takes place around 4x4. Finn and Rachel are Cannon. After leaving Rachel in the early morning hours of that Saturday morning. He is on the plane and writes a song. When he finishes his lyrics landing in Lima Finn realizes what a mistake he made. He needs his girl. Does she need him? Does she want him? Is she moving on? He will let her go if that is what she wants. Will Rachel move on or will she fight for her man_.

* * *

Finn goes to the ticket counter to find the next plane back to New York. Hell he'll fly into Jersey if he has to and drive back to Rachel. 'I'm an idiot. She thought I wasn't coming back and I didn't make it clear I still wanted her.' He thinks to himself. "I need the first ticket to New York please." Finn tells the woman at the ticket counter. "I've got a seat on the 8:45 am back to JFK." "Perfect, I'll take it" Finn hands over his credit card. He remembers when he opened. He had to have that ring for her, it was perfect. He didn't care how much it cost. "Sir, its first class and it $1235" she relays to him. Finn's jaw drops but he thinks "I have to go. She needs to hear this song. I want to fight for her' Finn is rambling in his head. "The plane is about to be called for 1st boarding" the lady is hurrying him. "Fuck it, I got to get to my girl." Finn practically jumps over the counter. She hands him his ticket and he's running through the terminal. Texting Kurt once he is seated in his first class seat.

**Finn: Kurt, I'm a fool. I shouldn't have left without talking to Rachel. Please don't tell her I left. I'm on a plane back to New York.**

**Kurt: too late she woke up. She's devastated Finn.**

**Finn: do you trust me?**

**Kurt: of course**

**Finn: Make her go to Callbacks tonight. Be there at 7**

**Kurt: idk, she's hurting. I don't know if even I can get her to go**

**Finn: make something up Kurt. It's important!**

**Kurt: Fine I'll get her there. **

**Finn: Thanks little bro**

Finn turns his phone off because the stewardess is giving him the stink eye. He is nervous and hopes she doesn't think I'm in her way. But I'll give her up if that is what she wants. He didn't get much sleep last night with the whole Callbacks fiasco. He looks out at the bright morning sky thinking this is it. She'll either forgive him one last time or he'll have to get out of her way. Finn drifts off to sleep.

"Rachel, can I come in?" Kurt asks with trepidation. "Why Kurt? Why would he comeback only to leave again? And without a word, nothing." Rachel cries. "I can't explain the thought process in my brother's head. I know he loves you." Kurt comforts her. "How can he keep doing this to me if he loves me Kurt? I don't know how much I can take. It hurts too much." Rachel sobs.

"I think we need to go out this evening. Get your mind off of Finn and I can get mine off of Blaine" Kurt is still raw from the revelation Blaine slept with someone. He needs time too. But if Finn is coming back for Rachel he will put his sadness to the side for tonight. Finn is so going to owe him, maybe a shopping trip.

"I don't know Kurt, I'm really not in the mood." Rachel says shaking Kurt from his daze. "Please Rachel, I need this too." Kurt plays the best friend card. Rachel looks down and just cries some more. Kurt know he needs to bring out the big guns to get Rachel to Callbacks.

"I think I might have something that will make us both feel a little better. Jon from the office text me and told me that he overheard Isabella on the phone. She said that some one really important to the industry was going to be at Callbacks tonight." Kurt fibs.

Rachel sits up on the bed looking at her friend. "Who?" she asks timidly. "Well, it's said he is looking for the next voice to sign to his label. Get ready for it…LA Reid." Kurt is telling a whopper and he really hopes Finn will live up to this hype. He see's Rachel eyes darting back and forth, he see's turmoil on her face. It gives way to determination and he knows he's got her.

"You, know what Kurt. I am a professional and the show must always go on whether its a heart attack or heartbreak. I will not let Finn Hudson get in the way of this opportunity." She shakes her head in that Rachel Berry determined way and gets up off the bed wiping her tears away.

Rachel is happy to have this distraction. She's not worried about what to wear, because Kurt is in her closet as we speak. She must find the perfect song to sing to LA Reid. This could be it, her big break. She is scouring her sheet music when her phone buzzes. It is a text message. She's hoping it's from Finn. It's not. It's Brody.

**Brody: Hey, beautiful. **

**Rachel: hey**

**Brody: r u busy?**

**Rachel: looking for a song**

**Brody: I was wondering if you wanted to get together. I mean you and Finn**

Rachel is not sure how to respond to him. She doesn't want him to know Finn ditched her and he'd been right this whole time about long distance not working. She loves Finn despite his idiocy. She's not ready to be with anyone else even as a friend. She has all the friends she needs right now. Maybe later, they could be friends. She knows that Brody wants more from her and if he knew Finn left he'd be all over her and she just can't deal with that yet.

**Rachel: sorry busy tonite**

**Brody: Some other time ttyl**

Rachel resumes looking for a song. She has an overwhelming need to text Finn.

**Rachel: I don't know what's going on but why Finn? We should be able to discuss this. You shouldn't sneak out at 3 am without a trace. I miss you.**

She reads it and reads it. She presses send then waits resuming her previous activities.

Finn is standing at JFK waiting for a cab when he feels his phone and sees it light up with Rachel's beautiful face. It's a text. He wants to call her and hear her voice. He stops himself and responds with a simple statement

**Finn: I miss you and Love you**

Rachel has forgotten all about her phone because she found the perfect song. "Glitter in the Air" by Pink. It's perfect. She thinks it perfectly describes her life. She goes about her day readying herself for tonight.

Finn has been talking to the manager at Callbacks and he is on board with Finn singing tonight. He and Pascal have been practicing his song making adjustments and fixing harmonies to be flawless. Finn is confident in his arrangement. Now it's just a matter of Rachel walking through the doors.

* * *

Kurt standing there rolling the lint off his outfit "Rachel Barbra Berry, get your ass moving. We are going to be late and then we will be too far down on the list to be heard by Mr. Reid." "I'm ready" she says coming out from behind her curtain. Kurt is floored and he's gay. She looks stunning. He had picked out a dark red dress with one shoulder, sweetheart neckline that stops mid-thigh. She has paired it with sky high black pumps. Her hair is subtle flowing down her back in soft curls and gone is the heavy black liner replaced by her signature Rachel Berry flawless natural beauty. "M-mmy Ga-Ga Rachel you are gorgeous!" Kurt squeals. "You make me want to be your boyfriend." He says using her line from long ago. "Thank you Kurt. Do I really look ok?" She is feeling insecure from the happenings of the last 24 hours. "More than ok" Kurt assures her. Kurt pulls her into a hug and they takeoff for Callbacks

Kurt had text Finn letting him know that he and Rachel were on their way and it better be worth lying to his best friend. Finn soothes him that it is. He feels her before he sees her. He has his back to the door and turns around to catch site of the most stunning woman he's ever seen. He always thought Rachel was beautiful, but tonight she is beyond words. He can't take his eyes off of her. He doesn't want her seeing him just yet so he ducks into the corner. Rachel and Kurt take their seat and Kurt goes to "SIGN" them up.

Kurt sees Finn in the corner and goes to him. "I hope your ready brother. I have lied to my best friend all day and this better work." "I'm hoping it does." Finn nods and hands him drinks he had order for them.

Pascal the piano player goes up to the microphone and taps "Hello, Callbacks" The crowd claps. "Tonight we are going to start with something different. This guy came to me this afternoon with a song he wrote on an airplane after making the biggest mistake of his life. He'd like to sing it to someone who is here and hopes she chooses him." Pascal finishes and takes a seat at the piano.

Rachel looks at Kurt "how romantic." Kurt just smirks. She looks back to the small stage in front of the bar. She see his tall frame, messy brown hair, whiskey colored eyes and her breath hitches. She looks back to Kurt with tears threating to fall. "He called this morning begging me to help him right this. He knows he's an idiot." And that is all Kurt would say.

Finn sits on the stool with guitar in hand adjusting the microphone. "Hello everyone, I'm Finn Hudson and this morning I made the one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Seems like I'm doing that about every six month." The crowd chuckles. "Six months ago I put the love of my life on a train so she could chase her dreams. I set her free. Then 5 days ago I barged back into her life expecting that I still deserved a place in it. It seemed to me she was moving on and I couldn't handle it. So I was a coward and snuck out this morning going back to our home town, resigned to my fate. While I was on that plane I wrote this song and I mean every word. I love you Rachel. I want to be with you. I know I screwed up like 15 billion times. If you'll have me, I want to find my dream with you here, but if you're ready to move on I understand. Because who am I to stand in your way." Finn begins to strum and Pascal starts to play.

* * *

Rachel is hanging on to the tears that are threating to fall. She loves this man. He never fails to surprise her.

_**Finn: singing**__ and Rachel's thoughts_

_**Forgive me**_  
_**I may have said things**_  
_**that aren't exactly **_  
_**the way that I feel**_

_I forgave you before you asked_

_**I told you I'd be strong**_  
_**I said that I'd moved on**_  
_**But it doesn't take long**_  
_**to realize**_

_**that I'm not over you**_

_Oh, thank god. I'm not over you. I don't think I could ever be. _

_**But if there is somebody that makes you feel happy**_  
_**Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking**_  
_**Then who am I who am I to stand in your way**_  
_**to Stand in your way**_  
_** to Stand in your way**_

_**To stand in your way**_  
_**I won't stand in your way**_

_This is how a man loves. This is how Finn loves me. He has always put me first. He needs to put us first._

_**I know it sounds crazy**_  
_**But I need you to trust me**_  
_**If it's how it must be**_  
_**Then I'll fade away**_

_I don't want you to fade away. Please stay_

_**When it finally feels true**_  
_**Do what you have to**_  
_**Cause I'll never blame you**_  
_**for not choosing me**_

_**but I'm not over you**_

_There is no one I trust more with my heart, Finn._

_**But If there is somebody that makes you feel happy**_  
_**Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking**_  
_**Then who am I who am I to stand in your**_

_**the way That I feel is no longer your burden**_  
_**If there is someone that makes you feel perfect**_  
_**Then who am I who am I to stand in your way**_  
_** to Stand in your way**_  
_**to Stand in your way**_

_**To stand in your way**_  
_**I won't stand in your way**_

_Your burdens are my burdens, my love_

_**Down the road someone will ask me if I know you**_  
_**I'll pause for a moment I'll smile and say that I used to**_

_You will always know me never used to!_

_**if there is somebody that makes you feel happy**_  
_**Tends to your heart in the ways I'd been lacking**_  
_**Then who am I who am I to stand in your**_

_**the way that I feel is no longer your burden**_

_No one makes me happier than you. You are the only gardener I need to tend my heart._

_**If there is someone that makes you feel perfect**_  
_**Then who am I who am I to stand in your way**_  
_** to Stand in your way**_  
_** to Stand in your way**_  
_** to Stand in your way**_

_You were never or will never stand in my way. Please have more confidence in us._

_**I won't stand in your way**_

_**I won't stand in your way**_

_**I won't stand in your way**_

_**Your way**_

Finn competes the song with his eyes closed with tears streaking down his face. He slowly opens his eyes and the entire bar is silent and girls crying. He stand as the bar erupts in applause. Rachel is brought out of her trance. This silly man. How could he think that I could every want anyone who isn't Finn Hudson?

Rachel slowly stands and makes her way to the stage. Finn has not let her chocolate brown eyes leave his gaze since he opened them. Rachel is standing in front of Finn. Her breath is shallow, she is entrance in his eyes. They move closer. Finn leans his head down to meet Rachel lifting hers. Their lips crash together, Finn pulls Rachel by her waist so she is flush up against his body. His tongue begs for entrance into her warm wet mouth. She licks his lips then allow the access. Their tongues move in a perfected ballet. She feels home. He feels home. How could he think he could give her up? The crowd is what breaks them apart with the clapping and cat calls. Rachel gives Finn her smile reserved for him then takes his hand leading him off the stage to their table. She whispers to Kurt "thanks for lying to me" then grabs her purse. Kurt nods in agreement. He knows his brother knocked it out of the park. He's happy for them. He'll stay here to give them privacy, but tomorrow they owe him movies, ice cream and Blaine bashing.

* * *

They are out the door and into a cab before he registers her straddling his lap. Kissing him senseless. 'I guess you liked my song' Finn is says while enjoying Rachel and sucking his neck. She finds that spot behind his left ear that drives him crazy. It's been awhile but he has to summon the mailman. They are in a cab and that would be embarrassing. The building is in front of them, Rachel disengages herself and hops out. Finn pays joining Rachel on the curb. The loft is two stories up. Hand in hand they take the stairs one at a time looking into each other's eyes. Rachel slides the loft door open, Finn steps in turning as Rachel closes the door. Finn picks her up, she wraps her legs around his waist. He backs them up to the door. He plunges his tongue into her mouth once again. Their kisses become frantic. The need is building, but he has to hear the words from her.

"Rachel, wait. I know the answer but I need to hear you say it" Finn pulls away from her still holding her with her grasping his body with hers. She grabs his cheeks and looks into his eyes. "Finn Hudson, you tend my heart the way it was meant to be. You have never been lacking. NO one will ever make me feel happy like you do. You make me feel perfect. Your burdens are my burdens. You will NEVER Stand in my way. You are the way to all my dreams. I love you Finn."

Tears are falling he didn't even know he had. He has loved her since he was 16 years old. He knows he will never love anyone other than her. She wraps him in a hug when her tears begin to fall. "I Love you too, Rach. I'm never leaving again. I'm not going to promise, because those are just word. I will show you every day for the rest of my life that you are my home, I will never leave home again." Finn tells her and she believes him.

She starts to kiss him again. His hands roaming up and down her tiny body. He finds her zipper pulling it down. She slides down his body pulling the hem of his shirt up so he can remove it. She lets her dress fall to the floor. Before him she stand in a teeny tiny pair of black lace panties. Her dress was such that a bra was unnecessary. He drinks her in and never was a more striking view. His hand caresses its way up to cup the breast he loves so much. He drags his thumb over her already pert nipple. He lowers his head attaching his lips to the perky mound. Finn never one to neglect any part of her body, moves his head to her other boob and copies his earlier motions.

Rachel starts to unbuckle Finn's belt. Unhooking the button pulling the zipper down, she reaches into his boxers finding her old friend. She pulls his head away from her chest. Looking up at him, he knows what she want so he picks her up and carries her to the bed. He places her in the middle. Her hair is splayed across the soft pink pillow case. Finn has seen her like this before many times but something about this moment is transcended. Before climbing into the bed he rids himself of his pants and boxers taking her panties with him.

He starts at her mouth, making a trail down her neck down to tone abdomen. He sucks at her belly button and Rachel lets out a small moan. Oh, no that will not do Finn thinks to himself. He always loved how vocal Rachel was while making love. He needs to hear her sing his name. He makes his way back up to her mouth, placing a hand between her sexy thighs. He runs his finger up through her wet folds and he knows she's ready for him. He places himself at the entrance of his home. 'I love you Rach" he says capturing her mouth and penetrating deep within the walls of her silky core. "OH, Finn" Rachel purrs out. Finn thrust his pelvis forward and pulls it back thrusting forward again and again. He puts his arms under her holding her at her shoulders. He wants no needs to be as close as possible to her. He is pushing and pulling. She's pulling and pushing meeting him thrust for thrust. Rachel lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist changing the angle of his penetration. Finn has full access to her and buries himself as deep as he can. He knows her happy place is in there and "OMG FINNN" there it is. He hits that special spot over and over. He feels the burn hidden in his abdomen. He know he is close and Rachel begins to clamp her inner muscles around his long hot erection. He pushes deep and hard. He feels her shattering underneath him as her orgasm hits her like a tidal wave. He pumps in and out a couple of more times then like a volcano he erupts inside of her.

They lay in the afterglow of their lovemaking when Rachel looks up at him from his naked chest. "Finn, I know you said you want me to help you find your dream like three hours ago, but have you thought about it?" "The army wasn't a good fit. I joined to help people and redeem my dad. Those were honorable reasons just not the right reasons. I'd still like to help people. I was thinking about applying at the FDNY." Finn says with trepidation. Rachel sits up a bit more and says "A sexy, hot fiancé who happens to be a hot sexy fireman. Yes please." Capturing his lips in hers she gives him a kiss conveying hope, acceptance, help and love. Finn rolls her underneath him "I love you Rach" and pushes in once again.

* * *

Two years later Rachel is finishing her successful run on Broadway in Funny Girl. She won her Tony.

Finn finished his FDNY training and is a full fledge firefighter.

After a long 36 hour shift. Finn carries himself up the stairs. He wants a hot shower and his bed. The beds at the fire house were not the most comfortable for a guy that is 6'3". His feet hang off the end. Opening the door, he finds his beautiful fiancé waiting. The wedding is in two months and he can't wait. Kurt has been driving her crazy which of course means she has to drive him crazy. "Hey, baby." She says with something in her voice he doesn't recognize. "Hey" he says back.

"Come sit I want to talk to you and I bought you a present." He plops down dropping a kiss onto her lips."You don't have to buy me anything" Finn says. "I know I don't have to, I wanted to." She says and begins again. "As you know Funny Girl is closing next week." He nods. He's so proud of her. She went after that role as a freshman in an open call and landed the coveted role. "I think I want to take a break" She looks down anticipating his response. "Are you sure? Broadway is you dream" he reminds her "Yeah, I know. But I just finished the Role, Finn. I want my next production to be just a meaningful." "If that is what you want, you know I'll always support you, no matter what" He kisses her nose. She flashes her biggest smile.

Pulling a small box wrapped with pretty paper she starts talking. "Okay, now I have a present for you. It will lead to my next production and I want you to be a part of it from the beginning." "Sure Baby" he says taking the small box from her. She is bouncing and giggling next to him like its Christmas morning. He smiles at her tearing the paper from the box. He opens it up and pulls out a little t-shirt and on the front it says "MY DADDY IS A FDNY FIREFIGHTER" He stares at the little t-shirt then back at Rachel, then back at the shirt. A wide grin slowly makes its way across his face.

"Are you serious?" he asks. She nods because she can't speak she's so happy. "HOLY MAN, I'm gonna be a dad!" he says excitedly standing from the sofa and picking her up. "I'm so happy baby." He says twirling them around. Rachel is over the moon he is happy. "When? How long?" he questions.

"I found out for sure today, the doctor confirmed it. I'm about 4 weeks. So I shouldn't have to get a new dress or let it mine out that much. I won't be showing by then." She tells him. "Oh, I forgot about the wedding. What are people going to say?" "Who cares? We've been planning this wedding for over a year and if you think about it we've been really planning on getting married four years ago. They can suck it. I don't care. I'm happy and proud to be carrying your baby." "Our baby. You're right. Screw em" Finn says. Finn kisses Rachel lifts her carrying her bridal style into their bedroom. Yeah, he's glad he came back. This is where he belonged with Rachel and now their baby.

* * *

Please Read and Review

I am obsessed with Chester See.

i do not know If LA Reid would ever do what I wrote but it's my story. I do not own La Reid or his Recording company.

I love Finchel. In here with me they will always get their Happy Ending


End file.
